royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nysa
Nysa, also known as Jezebel, is the sister of Sairus and Judah, wife of Mikael Godfrey (and later Anaia Sulwell), and mother of Diadra Godfrey and Alhena Sulwell. A magician and one of the two vessels of the Great Angel, she's suffered several episodes of memory loss in her lifetime. Biography Early Childhood Jezebel's parents were members of the Church of the Great Angel, who were involuntarily selected as test subjects for the Church's experiments. They had aimed to create the perfect vessels for the Great Angel to take up residence in. Sairus was the first failed attempt. Afterwards, the Church decided that the vessel must be more powerful in order to attract the Angel's attention. As a result of this decision, Jezebel and her twin brother Judah were turned into magicians immediately after their birth. Following their parents' deaths at birth, Jezebel and Judah were raised by several high-ranking members of the Church, along with their brother Sairus (six years old at the time). The pair spent the first several years of their lives honing their magical skills to a stage far more advanced than most adult magicians. However, although they were promising, they still showed no signs of the Great Angel being manifest within them. The Church began appealing to the Angel's nature of death. When Jezebel and Judah were nine years old, they were taught how to kill. Memory Loss Between the ages of nine and fifteen, Jezebel and Judah wreaked havoc. At first, they only killed on a small scale, but as signs of the Great Angel's presence began to show in both of them, they were urged to expand their reign of terror. Entire towns were wiped out in hours because of their magical abilities. In terror, several villages pleaded for King Godfrey to do something about this unknown group, and the king sent a group of elite magicians to stop the threat. The king's magicians were able to trace them by the vast magical power constantly surging within them. As the magicians closed in on them, Jezebel and Judah, now ages fifteen, were separated from the Church. With no way of escape and no chance of being rescued, the twins panicked. Jezebel wiped her entire memory, including her knowledge of magic, so her magical presence vanished and she could no longer be traced. Judah had intended to do the same, but was so frightened by Jezebel looking at him like he was a stranger that he couldn't follow through. Instead, he cast a sleeping curse on himself that made his body stand still in time and his magic grow dormant and undetectable. Unable to trace their magic anymore, the king's magicians were forced to search elsewhere. By the time Judah's sleeping body was recovered through Sairus's efforts, Jezebel had already wandered away. Soon after, she was discovered by Mikael Godfrey. Service to Mikael Because of her age, nobody suspected that the amnesiac brought in by the crown prince could be responsible for the enormous destruction she and her brother had caused. Mikael insisted on personally seeing to her welfare, although her status as a magician required that she be watched carefully. When Jezebel because more coherent, she requested that Mikael give her a name, seeing that she couldn't remember her own. He chose the name Nysa for her. As her recovery progressed, she began to re-learn some of her magic under the guidance of Klaus Lerene. Three years after her arrival at the castle, she became retainer to Mikael. Merek's Revolution Nysa stays by Mikael's side and serves him dutifully throughout Merek's revolution. The Angel's Awakening As one of the vessels of the Great Angel, Nysa's life is not collected after its awakening. Adulthood After the conflict dies down, Mikael and Nysa are wed. Nysa gives birth to a daughter, Diadra Godfrey. Mere months after Diadra's birth, the Angel's Lullaby that Nysa sings to keep Judah sedated becomes too strong for her. She loses her memory and shortly thereafter encounters Anaia Sulwell. Anaia takes her under his wing and flees the palace, vanishing into the sparsely populated regions of Tara-Ingerilor, in Eli's district. Over time, Nysa - who has then re-adopted the name Jezebel - grows close to Anaia, and the two are married. Four years after she loses her memory, they have a daughter, Alhena Sulwell. The Event Jezebel remains with Anaia and Alhena during the Event. Since they lived in a sparsely populated area, they didn't suffer much memory loss, aside from not recalling the Event itself. On multiple occasions, Jezebel narrowly misses meeting her oldest daughter Diadra, who's traveling in the company of Luinne and Seti Ridley. At this period in time, the only people who know Jezebel's true identity as Nysa are Anaia and Luinne. The World's Rebirth Jezebel is retrieved by Luinne immediately before the world's rebirth, as part of Luinne's deal with Alseid. She and Judah make it safely to the new world due to the Angel's protection. Appearance Personality Relationships Mikael Godfrey Julius Throughout their childhood, Jezebel and Judah were extremely close. Jezebel was the driving force of the pair, while Judah was more thoughtful, reserved, and even hesitant at times. He relied on his sister for confidence and motivation, and she relied on her brother for quick thinking and a silver tongue. They were far from affectionate towards each other, but they understood each other deeply. In a way, they shared the same mind. Anaia Sulwell Sairus Alhena Sulwell Diadra Godfrey Saba The Great Angel Abilities Quotes Trivia * Nysa is the only magician of flora mentioned in the story. * As one of the vessels of the Great Angel, Nysa represents death as a punishment, while Julius represents death as a mercy. * Nysa's star sign is Scorpio. * Her tarot card is the Death. Jezebel's moral alignment is chaotic evil, and Nysa's moral alignment is true neutral. Related * Nysa/Poems * Nysa/Supports Category:Characters Category:Retainers Category:Queens Category:Vessels Category:Members of the Church Category:First Generation Category:Magicians Category:Scorpio Category:Chaotic Evil Category:True Neutral